At last, I found you!
by SilverANBU
Summary: Now that they're back in Japan...now..what?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a wonderful weather today. The people around her are having fun, they were happy because there were heavy rains for the past 3 days. But for her, it's just a normal day. For her, everyday is just the same as the other since HE left Seigaku and Japan. Its' been 9 years of waiting for her. She, Ryuzaki Sakuno, is hoping that he would come back. She is in her room sitting beside the window and staring at thier picture when they were still in junior high at the kawamura sushi store. "Ryoma-kun..." as she utter his name, a knock from the door came.

" Sakuno-chan! It's almost time for your pictorial!!"

"Oh... I forgot about it..." Sakuno murmured as she went through the door. As she opened the door, she was surprised when she saw her manager, the Osakada girl, swetting very hard.

"Tomo-chan!!! What happened to you!!!"

"You're hiding again from me! I went to the every room of this building just to find you!!"

"Why did you not call me?"

" Oh c'mon sakuno, you leave it to me, remember?"

"Oh gomen nasai Tomo-chan. Gomen gomen gomen go-"

"You're thinking of him again, right?"

"How did you know?"

"'coz i'm your best friend!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh c'mon! hurry!!! you'll be late!!! They are waiting for you!!!!"

"Hai!!!"

Sakuno is now a popular magazine model. She was now a very beautiful girl. Her hair, still long but unbraided. If you'll ask the guys to describe her, they'll answer 'gorgeous'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT!!! He's lost again!!!! Go!! Find him!!! don't come to me if he's not with you!!!

"Hai!!"

"Now, now, he escaped again!!!!" his manager, Horoko, screamed.

Echizen Ryoma, the popular tennis pro, always escapes in meetings and appointments. He hated it. There was a time that he attended once, he just sleep. He's walking maybe a kilometer away from that boring building. "Heh, I want to go back in Japan" he said this as he walk towards a vendo machine. "Hmmm, no ponta? I'll just take apple juice."

As he finished drinking it, he threw the can through the trash can. Then he headed to the park. He saw teenager boys holding a magazine_. I never thought that there would be gays in America_, then he saw the front cover, it is a very beautiful girl. _So that's the main reason. They were not gay, but crazy over a girl. Wait. I think I've already saw her, somewhere, but I can't remember._

He was distracted when a group of guy are running, heading his way.

"Mr. Echizen! Mr. Echizen!! At last! We have founded you!!"

_Looks like they were very tired, _Ryoma thought. _OK. I'm not gonna run anymore. I'm also tired._

"Mr. Echizen, let's go back."

"Hai.Hai." he answered in a cold voice. _Damn, I want to play tennis with a person who can push me to give everything i can. _Then he remembered something. _Seigaku, I missed you-. _Then an image of a girl appeared in his mind. _Pigtails, wobbly hips, clumsy, klutz... Who is she? It looks like she's very important to me. _Then he was interrupted.

"Mr. Echizen, we're already here."

"Right" Then he come down from his luxurious car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah! At last! It's done!" sakuno moaned as she went to the rest room. _At last i may take a rest after that 5 hour non-stop pictorial. _

Then she remembered him again. _Ryoma-kun..._

Then she went to Tomoka. "Tomo-chan, i wanna go home. I'm so tired." "Ok, I understand you." Then the two gals headed home.

At Sakuno's home...

"Thanks Tomo-chan!! Thanks for the drive!!! Go home safe!!!"

"OK. Take care!"

Sakuno headed straight to her room. When she lied down, she's quickly fast asleep. She did not change her clothes yet, even though that she wanted, her bed is calling her to lay down. Her room is very neat, and its all shaded of light pink.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakuno, from now on, I'll be with you. I'll stay with you, I'll never leave you because...I love you..."

"Ryoma-kun..."

_**to be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san! How is the story? Sorry for my poor grammar and spelling, 'coz, you see, well... i'm

Not really good in english. And I never wrote a story before, if I do, maybe, it's already years ago.

Please tell me what do you think in my story so that I may improve it. Onegai shimas!

Special thanks to:

Cyansilent

Silver Sniper

And also, Theresa.

And now, for the next chapter...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakuno, from now on, I'll be with you. I'll stay with you, I'll never leave you because...I love

you..."

"Ryoma-kun..."

"Sakuno, i love you and i will always love you forever..."

"Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry..." Sakuno said, sobbing.

"For what?" Ryoma ask her with a confused smile.

"because, because, I am now going ..."

BLOG "OUCH!!!!" sakuno screamed because she fell from her bed. "Oh, what a dream!

……….argh... my head hurts..." she get up to fix her bed."oh thank god I'm not with anyone in

this room...that one is so embarrassing!" Then when she's already done fixing her bed, she went

to the bathroom to take a shower."Ryoma-kun...I wish that one would happen. But what is it

that I am going to tell him in the end? It was cutted. Oh, I'm such a baka...if I did'nt fell, I may

know it... Oh! I forgot! I will have an another pictorial for the latest issue of my magazine!!!!!!"

Sakuno rushed as she had remember it. She wore a dark pink skirt below the knee fo half an

inch, a light pink v-neck, sleeveless blouse that fits her and would able to see her curves. She

wore a sandals, also colored pink. Then she went out from her house and went out of the village.

She put on a straw hat that would able to cover her face by it's shadow. _I hope no one will _

_recognize me._

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, 9 o'clock in the morning already? " then Ryoma yawn. "Better get ready for my practice"

Ryoma take a shower. _That girl, she's in my dreams, but why? Who is she in my life? But, why _

_can't I remember? _

Then Ryoma's already wearing his clothes. He's wearing a red shirt that has a vertical silver

stripes at each sleeve. He's also wearing a navy green colored shorts. And also, of course, his

white Fila cap with an initial letter 'R' at the front. Then he get his bag with his tennis equipments.

_Now,l the only thing that I should do now is to escape from my loud manager._

Ryoma look through the window to look if somebody is outside. Ryoma look through the window

to look if somebody is outside. _Thank goodness! Nobody is outside!._ Then he opened the window

and jumped outside through the other lower roof, then jumped again through the other one. Then

he hopped down near the gate. _Whew! At last! _Then he knocked out the guard who's standing at

the gate with his twist serve. Then he ran outside as fast as he can. _I hope that nobody saw me _

_doing that. Now, to the tennis court. _He went in an unpopulated court to make sure that no one

would recognize him. Then he begun practicing with the wall.

-_pok-_

_-pok-_

_-pok-_

_-pok-_

While striking the ball, an image appeared in his mind again. _Who is she, why can't I stop thinking _

_about her?_

_-pok-_

_-pok-_

_-pok-_

_It looks like, she's a very important person for me. But if it is so, why can't I remember her?_

_-pok-_

_-pok-_

_-pok-_

"HEY!!! LOOK!!! IT'S RYOMA!!! ECHIZEN RYOMA!!!!"

Ryoma was shocked when he heard that very loud voice._ What!! How did that girl noticed me? _

_Oh never mind._ Then Ryoma quickly packed up his things then run away. He went in a narrow

road to hide and escape. When he finally reached the other side, he peaked first if somebody is

there. Then he thought that it is now already safe to get out. But poor Ryoma, there were group of

men blocking each side of his way. Then in his front, a man stood there with a very familiar face.

_What!! They already knew where am I ?! Argh!!!!_

"_Now, now, Mr. Echizen. There's no way to run!" _ His stupid manager, as he describe, said. _I _

_guess that it's time to give up. _"Now, Mr. Echizen, please enter the car now." "Where are we

going?" "In a meeting that-" "Again?" " we will be talking about your next opponents" "Fine" He

answered in a cold voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sakuno-chan, you're late again!"

"gomen nasai, Tomo-chan"

"Well, let's just proceed to the studio."

"Hai!"

While they were alone inside the elevator, "ah, Tomo-chan, gomen nasai." "For what?" "For being

onerous to you." "It's okay, you're my best friend!" "Thanks." Then they proceed to the studio.

"Miss Ryuzaki, we are going to put an article in 'My history' in the new issue that talks about your

highschool life. Is it okay?"

"S-sure"

"Well, let's begin. Please sit. Now what's the name of your school in your junior high………."

_Oh my, this is going to be a long day._

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

"That's all for today's meeting."

_Hmmmm. At last, it's done." _I'm going to play again with that boring player who I always beat,

huh, Horoko?"

"Yes sir. In fact, you already defeated him four times."

"I wish that I would play to someone that would challenge me." After Ryoma said these

statements, Horoko just nodded. "Hey Horoko, Do you play tennis?" Horoko was shocked when

Ryoma asked him. "Y-yes, a little." "Will you play with me?" "Of course, sir." _Whoe, I'm going to _

_play with the 'Prince of tennis'!!_ Horoko thought. "Well then, let's play."

They were looking for a court that is not very populated to keep Ryoma away from the paparazzi.

"We're here, sir." "Hn"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_At last it's done._ Then she remembered the questions while she was interviewed.

_Flashback_

"What, you're part of a tennis club?"

"Hai"

"Since when did you become interested in tennis?"

"When a boy inspired me of tennis. He's really good at it. He even complained that my hair is too

long for tennis. He even suggested that I should cut it. And he complained also about my wobbly

hips and chest too wide."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"When you mentioned awhile ago that you studied at Seishun Gakuen. That's also the school

where the pro tennis player and also the prince of tennis, Echizen Ryoma, studied. Do you know

him that time?"

"Y-yyes" _She blushed when she heard his name._

"Well, do you know him, and also the regulars, well?"

"Not that well. My obaa-chan is the coach of that club, so, I just know something about them."

"Oh is that so. Well, is Echizen Ryoma and you, close with each other?" But Tomoka cut him off

when she heard the question. "Hey, you're going too far. Let's just end it here."

"Well okay. Miss Ryuzaki, may we also put your history in a tennis magazine? Since you also

played tennis before."

"okay"

_End of flashback._

After the interview, Sakuno approached Tomoka. "Arigatou gozaimasta, Tomo-chan." "Oh it's

nothing Sakuno-chan. I know that you're already feeling uneasy about it. " Sakuno smiled when

Tomoka finished her statement. Then Tomoka heard a growl in her stomach. "Sakuno- chan, I

think we should have a lunch first before your next appointment. Sakuno just nodded.

They went in an unpopulated restaurant to keep Sakuno protected from the paparazzi. Sakuno

thank that she had a friend like Tomoka.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Game and match, Echizen Ryoma, 6-0!"

"Oh….. Mr. Echizen, why di you take it seriously? Now I feel exhausted."

_Hmmm. It worked. Now that he's so tired, he can't run any longer. Now, I can escape. _"Hey

Horoko, I'm just going to buy ponta." He went in the nearest vendo machine and bought ponta.

He was observing Horoko. _ Hmmm, poor Horoko, so tired. _Then Ryoma smirked. Horoko did not

noticed that Ryoma's bag is with him when he bought ponta. But, when Horoko take a look to the

vendo machine, Ryoma's gone. _Oh no, not again!!!! That guy escaped again!!!_

Ryoma went in a tennis store. He told the people there to keep silent and not tell anyone that he

is there. All of them agreed. Ryoma is scanning the shop for the new items. Then something

caught his eye. It is the latest issue of the 'Monthly tennis magazine'. There was a girl in the front

page. _Hey, it's her! The girl that I saw from the magazine that guys are reading! _ He take a look at

it. "Special feature: about Ryuzaki Sakuno." He read silently and make sure that no one heard

him. He proceede to the counter and bought that magazine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"What? Really, Tomo-chan? Oh, I never thought that it's that fast!!!"

"Sakuno-chan, believe it or not, the article is now at the 'Monthly Tennis magazine'."

"Sugoi!"

Tomoka heard this news when they went back to their office (A/N: I forgot the term..). "Oh, Tomo-

chan, it's unbelievable! Fantastic, amazing! Itsjust a while ago!! Sugoi, sugoi!" Tomoka just smile

at her." Well, the meeting is about to begin. Let's go!" "Hai!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Now I'll know who this girl always in my mind is! I'd better go home now._ Ryoma has never been

excited before. He went straight back in his home because he wanted to read it silently and

without interruption.

When he reached his house, he saw Horoko standing at the gate. "I knew you will come back

because you forgot your tennis racket with me." But Ryoma did not listen to him. Horoko also

noticed it. Ryoma went in his bedroom and take a shower first. When he's already done, he get

his clothes in his cabinet. He get his plain white t-shirt, his red shorts, and his… ehem….. eto.

After he had dressed up, he sat at his bed and read the magazine. He did not read the first

articles, but he proceeded to the 'celebrity special'.

_Hmmm. So she's Sakuno Ryuzaki. _ After reading the whole article, he lie down. _Now I remember. _

_Wobbly hips, hair too long, chest too wide._ Then he smiled. _She's the one I love. But I leave her _

_and went in America. Hey, maybe she's still in Japan!! I'm going to find her there._

Ryoma explained it to Horoko. Horoko can't believe that Ryoma, a cold and cocky boy, is in love

with someone. Horoko helped ryoma to go in Japan secretly. Now, he's flight is tomorrow, 6 am.

"Sakuno, I'm going back….."

_**To be continued…….**_

00000000000000000000000000000

At last!!! This chapter is done!!!! Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Minna-san!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! Please keep reviewing!!!!!!

Now, the next chapter…..

----------

"Sakuno, I'm going back……."

----------

"See you tomorrow , Tomo-chan!!!" Sakuno bade her goodbye as she wave her hand.

_Hmmm. It's still 1 pm. Wow I'm early for home!!! _As Sakuno is opening the door, one of

her maids (actually she have 3) approached her. "Ma'am, you have a letter, from

London." Sakuno was surprised as she heard it. _From London?_ Sakuno opened the

letter and sat at the couch. When she opened it, she smiled. "From oba-san!!!" Yes it is

from Sumire. She's in London because their relatives live in there. They also have a

mansion there. Yes, they were rich.

When Sakuno finished reading it…….."So, oba-chan wants me to go there!!!" Sakuno is

so happy because she will meet her grandmother again. Sakuno really missed her a lot.

" Oh!!! I think should go after 2 days!!!!" Sakuno rushed inside her bedroom to take a

shower. Sakuno is really very happy. "Oba-san, expect me too come…."

-----------------

Now, Ryoma is now heading to the airport. When they already got there, nobody

recognized him. "Um…..Mr Echizen…… be careful……." Horoko said to Ryoma. _Since _

_when did that guy worried about me. Is there's something that I didn't know?_ Ryoma just

ignored what he had thought. Ryoma is now inside the airport. _I hope nobody will _

_recognize me here. _ Then Sakuno's face appeared in his mind again. _ Sakuno, why did I _

_forgot you? Is there something that happened to me from the past?_

----------

"Sakuno-chan is that true?!"

"Yes, Tomo-chan"

"Hey, are you just making some alibi so that you will not attened for your next meetings

an pict-"

"Tomo-chan, it's true. I'm not making some excuses…."

"So, Sakuno-chan, you're going to leave me here in Japan. NO PLEASE!!!! PLEAS-"

"I'm going back Tomo-chan. I'm just going to visit oba-san, then I'll go back in Japan."

"Promise me that Sakuno-chan. Promise it."

"I promise. So Tomo-chan, see you tomorrow!!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" Then Sakuno pressed the 'end' key. _Whew that a very long conversation!!! We _

_took an almost an hour!!!!_ Then Sakuno went downstairs to take her dinner. After eating,

she announced to her household that she would be leaving.

----------

Nobody recognized Ryoma because he is wearing a huge fisherman's hat, a large

jacket, a khaki pants, and a shades. He looks like a weird person.

When Ryoma is now inside the airplane, the stewardess look at him often. Good thing

that the stewardess did not recognize him. Ryoma just look outside the window so that

he will avoid getting caught that he is Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma did not took off his hat

and shades, even that the people inside are making funny thoughts about him.

"Mommy, why is that guy wearing hat? "

"sssshh. Honey, be quiet."

"But mom."

"just keep quiet"

------

"Tomorrow is the day, right, Sakuno?"

"Yeah…"

"Please be careful. Take care of yourself!"

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness Tomo-chan." Sakuno and Tomoka are talking together

in Sakuno's living room. "Tomo-chan, please don't tell anyone about this. Just tell them

that I am in a vacation." "You can trust me Sakuno-chan." Tomoka is really sad. But she

just prayed that Sakuno will be fine."

Tomoka changed the topic. All about girl stuff. They talked about …….. hmmmm……

just think about it. Then, they ate lunch together and watch movies at home together.

----------

"I told you, he's in a vacation. I don't know where!!!" Then Horoko pressed the end key

on his phone. Then he looked at the newspaper and turned it in sports section. 'The

Prince Of Tennis, Lost?' _ What!!! He's really popular._

----------

_At last, I'm already in Japan. Now I should look for a hotel first. _Ryoma take a taxi.

Ryoma asked about hotels. And the taxi driver drop him off in a luxurious hotel. _Woe, he _

_did not recognize me. _ He is now going to check in but the hotel manager recognize

him."

_­_"Oh, good morning Mr. Echiz-"

Sorry if this is a boring chapter. I'm thinking about our exams next week.

Waaaaahhhh!!!!! I hope I'll get high grades.

Ei. Please review and review and review. Arigatou!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ei guys!!! Sorry for being late to update the next chapter!!!! Gomen nasai!!!!

Our exams was terrible!!!! Especially…… MATH!!!!!! And also in our English

subject……the whole class got low scores. waaaah!!! 

Please don't forget to review after reading the next chapter!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, good morning Mr. Echiz-" Ryoma quickly shut the managers mouth. Nobody seen

them because there were no people yet. And the staffs were busy doing their works.

Then Ryoma whispered.." I'll give you my autograph, just don't tell ANYONE(his tone

becomes louder in this word) that I'm here in Japan, okay?" then ryoma gave a deadly

glare at her. "H-h hai sir." The manager became scared at him after she saw a deadly

glare. "Now where's my room."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tomoka asked permission to go because her boss is already calling her. Then sakuno

agreed.

Sakuno sat on the couch and turned the T.V on. She looked for an interesting channel to

watch. She passed by a channel hearing "The prince of ten---" _Huh? _Then she went

back.

"Echizen Ryoma, disappeared in America. Nobody knows where did he gone, even his

manager. The only thing that his manager, Horoko, told us is that he is in a vacation, but

he didn't know where. Where could be the Prince of…………."

"Ryoma-kun, lost?" Sakuno said with a puzzled face. After hearing the news, she turned

the T.V off and went in her bedroom.

Sakuno is now packing her things up. She never forgot to bring THEIR picture with her.

She pick it up and look at it._ Ryoma-kun, I wonder,…….where did you gone…._ Then she

heard her phone rang. _Tomo-chan?_

"Moshi mo-"

"Sakuno chan!!!!! Have you heard the news?!!!!!" Sakuno jerked a little because

Tomoka's voice is too loud, as usual.

"Wha-"

"That Ryoma-sama's lost!!!!!! He disappeared in America!!!!!"

"Hai"

"Are you not ….. worried about him?"

"Of course I am."

"Hmmmmm." Then Tomoka change the topic. "By the way, what are you doing right

now?"

"Fixing my things. Tomorrow is the day. Daro?"

"Yeah. So Sakuno-chan, are done fixing?"

"Iie"

"Oh well, Bye!"

"Bye"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir, here's the key of the room."

"Just put it on the table." Then he heard the noise of the key as it is lay down on the

wooden table. Then he heard the slam of the door. Ryoma lied down on the bed.

"Sakuno, I'm back." Then he realized that …."But where am I going to find you?" Then

he heard the growl of his stomach. "hmmmm…. Better eat first…." Then he went out at

the hotel to find a place to eat. Still, he is in disguise.

He almost forgot what Tokyo look like. But he still recognize some places. As he is

walking by, he passed by a fast food. _This burger shop looks familiar. No. Very familiar. _

_Where did I saw it? _ Then he entered the fast food. He proceeded in the counter to

order. "Goo- good mor-ning sir!" The lady was shocked about Ryoma's outfit.

"What's your order?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"At last!!! I'm already done fixing!!!!" then she went in the bathroom to take a shower.

_Hmmm I wonder…… where did ryoma-kun went…….._Then she wobble her head to take

it out from her mind.

Then after taking a bath, she went downstairs to take her lunch. _I wished Tomo-chan _

_stayed the whole day with me….. But it's just 3 hours……. Because of her boss…._ Then

she sat at the table to eat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After ordering……

_Huh? She didn't recognize me? My disguise is really, really effective. Nobody recognizes _

_me, except for that hotel manager. Now, where am I going to sit…_ He scanned the

tables, looking for a place that he can comfortably eat, without no one recognizing him.

He really, really wanted to take his shades off, even his big, huge probably, fisherman's

hat.

He saw a right place at the corner. _Hmmm, that would be a good one._ Then he went

there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Nya!!! Momo, it's your treat this time!!!!"

"but Kikumaru senpai-"

" oi oi oi!!! It's not fair!!! I treated you last time and your orders almost ate my money

voraciously !!!" Kikumaru yelled as Momoshiro and him entered the burger shop.

"Alright, fine…" Momoshiro is now walking towards the counter with kikumaru still talking

and complaining to him.

"……now momo, its time for me to swallow yours!!!"

"WHAT!!!!"

"Whats 'WHAT' about that? Of course it's payback time!!!" Then momoshiro just growl

for that.

"Alright senpai, just order."

"Yehey!!!! Okay I want this and this and this….. ah and also that!! Oh yeah!! And also

that and……." _Gosh, I think I'm going to be poor after this ._Momo thought with a very

poignant face.

After they had ordered, Kikumaru and Momoshiro was looking for a seat. They saw one

near the corner.

_To be continued._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How is it? Please review!!! Hey, is prince of tennis is still on-going? I'm already done

watching episode 179. And also, I can't see any video at youtube titled 'A Gift From

Atobe'. If you know where to find one, please tell me. Arigatou!!!

Please review and review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Minna-san!!! Arigatou for the reviews!!!! Sorry for late update!!! Gomen nasai!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they had ordered, Kikumaru and Momoshiro was looking for a seat. They saw one

near the corner.

"Nya!!! Bingo!!! C'mon Momo, Before others will take it!!!!!" Kikumaru was pulling Momo

through the spared table near the corner. "Itadekimasu!!!!" they both utter in unison.

Kikumaru was really happy to eat but not for Momoshiro who is looking at his wallet with

a very sad face, sobbing.

"Momo, what are you waiting for!!! Let's eat!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hmmm, that voice sounds familiar. Where did I heard it?_ Then Ryoma grab his drink and

sip. _They are so noisy. Hey, why is it people here increasing? Heh, but still they don't _

_recognize me._ Ryoma already removed his shades and hat. But no one recognizes him.

Of course, who would think that a 'prince' is eating in a fast food?

Ryoma take a look at the two loud guys.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momoshiro take a glance around them to see if everybody was staring on them with an

irritated face. Thank goodness no one was looking, except for one." Whaa!!" Momoshiro

was shocked. "what is it? What is it? Hey momo, talk!" Kikumaru yelled at him.

"its e-e-chi-e-n…rrrr-ry-a…"

"What!!! I can't understand you!! I don't speak monkey!!!

"I'm not a monke-"

"yeah you're not, but a baka!!" Kikumaru yelled with a frowning, curious face. "Now what

is it?"

"Kikumaru-senpai, we should not be loud about this. If you want me to tell you, promise

me to shut your mouth to keep that guy out of danger."

"Hai hai hai, promise. Now who is it?"

Momoshiro pointed him with his eyes and lips. "Whaa!!! It's ochibi!!!" Kikumaru

whispered. "Let's eat with him!!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, let's just talk with him after he eat. Maybe somebody would hear us

talking with him."

"Yeah you're right." Then kikumaru and momoshiro continued, but their eyes focusing at

that guy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh no!! did they recognize me!!!! Or maybe not… they did not approached me. But… _

_hey, they look familiar, very familiar._ Then ryoma hurried eating his meal. Then after

eating, he swiftly grab his shades and hat then quickly get out of the fast food.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oi oi oi!!! He's already leaving!! Hey momo!! Let's go!!!"

"Hai hai"

Then the two stalkers went out the fast food and they followed the prince. Momoshiro

brought with him his unfinished burger and kikumaru still holding his drinks.

"oi oi momo keep your eyes on him!! Not on your burger!!!"

"but kikumaru-senpai, I'm not yet done eating. Why don't you be the one to keep eyes on

him? You have good eyes than me."

"okay fine,. Just finish your food as soon as possible, ok?"

"Ok"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hey why are they following me? Did they already recognize me? Hmm… then I think I _

_should go for a very long walk to make them tired._

Then ryoma walked and walk for , maybe hours already.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"kikumaru-senpai, where is he going? Why is he walking too long? I thought we will just

talk with him after he eat? Then why are we following him?"

"we're following him because I wanted to know where he's going and I don't know also

why is he walking for hours and we'll talk to him if he already knew that we are following

him."

"but kikumaru-senpai, why don't we just approach him? I'm so tired already."

"hmm… you're right, I'm already tired also. Also this is a very good place to talk with him.

There were no other people besides us. C'mon!" then kikumaru grabbed momoshiro's

wrist and went straight in front of his 'ochibi'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two guys blocked his way._ At last, they faced me. I think it's because they're tired _

_already._ "what do want?" Ryoma spoke first.

"oi echizen, cant you remember us?"

"Nya!! Ochibi can't remember us anymore?!" kikumaru yelled. Ryoma's face became

confused. _I heard that voice somewhere, but I don't know where. _

"Who are you?"

"WHAT?!" kikumaru and momoshiro yelled in unison. "We are regulars of seigaku from

the golden age of our buchuo, Tezuka when you're still at seigaku. If you cant still

remember me, I'm the acrobatic player, Kikumaru Eiji." Kikumaru introduced himself with

a proud smile and his thumb pointing him.

"I'm also a regular and also from the golden age of seigaku. I'm the super great

Momoshiro Takeshi, one of the heavy hitters." Momoshiro introduced himself while

showing his biceps and muscles on his arm.

"I know seigaku and Tezuka-buchuo but not you two." Then ryoma continued walking,

now through his hotel. "oi oi ochibi! Can't you remember me? I'm one of the players on

the Golden Pair!!! And I'm the one whom the Chocolates visited!! And I'm…"

"Echizen, we're always together going home and eating burgers together and also do

you still remember, when we ate on a restaurant and the restaurant owner challenged us

to eat his super size ramen in less than ten minutes and…"

Kikumaru and momoshiro continued talking at ryoma but ryoma is continuously walking.

_Kikumaru Eiji? Momoshiro Takeshi? Sounds familiar._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_phone ringing _"moshi moshi"

"Sakuno-chan, I forgot to tell you. I'm going to pick you up tomorrow and drive you

through the airport, ok?"

"ok" Then sakuno heard a another voice from the phone calling tomoka.

"Sakuno, my boss is already calling me. Ja!" Then their conversation ended.

_Oh I'm already sleepy. Better take a sleep! _ Then she went at her bed and sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok. I think you guys should go home because I'm going home already and I'm also tired

hearing your loud voices." Then he entered the gates of the hotel he's sleeping in.

"So he really can't remember us anymore."

"yeah, you're right momo" then the two headed their way home with a very lonely face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Sakuno, What do you mean?"_

"_It's true ryoma-kun, and it's also planned, I'm soon going to be…"_

BLOG "Ittai…" Sakuno, again, fell from her bed.

"another dream? It's like the continuation of the first one. But I can't understand it.

Ryoma-kun talking with me not with a cold voice? That's…impossible." Then sakuno

went on her bed and continued her sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At last! Done! Guys, or my older sisters or brothers, please, don't forget to review. And

also, thanks for reading and looking forward on my fic! I didn't expect that my first fic

would take chapters. Arigatou!

Just wondering, are some the members here are already college? Or some did already

graduated? Heh, never mind. Just wondering.

Please don't forget to review! Arigatou!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ei guys!! Thanks for the reviews!! Please keep reviewing!!! I'm so sorry if I didn't **

**send messages to those who reviewed my fic!!! Sorry because when I'm reading **

**the reviews, my oka-san was telling me 'what are you doing again?' ,' are you **

**researching for your report or researching about anime?' , 'huh, prince of tennis **

**again? You're getting obsessed already ' and etc. My mom was always in good **

**timing. When I'm reading or in she always tell me those words. Is **

**that…mother's instinct's? Never mind. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Now, now for the next chapter…**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6

_Those two guys, they were familiar. But I cant remember them… hn, better to take a _

_shower._ Then ryoma went in the bathroom.

_After…_

Ryoma went in his closet and he took the clothes that he is going to wear. _Sakuno, _

_where am I going to find you. Where am I going to start? _Then he was thinking where to

find her. Then he got an idea. "magazines! Yes, the magazines!! That will tell me the

company she working for!!!" then he quickly grab his 'disguise' clothes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ring "Moshi mo-"

"Fuji!!! Ochibi! Ochibi!"

"huh?"

"ochibi's here!!!"

"you mean… echizen ryoma?"

"hai hai!!! Momo and I saw him!!!"

"doko?"

"at the burger shop, the one momo and I often visit to eat"

"echizen, eating there?"

"yes!!!"

"hmm…" _So that's the reason why he's gone in America._

"ok I'm going to call the others, bye!"

"Bye!"

At the kawamura residence…

"oi takashi! You have a phone call!"

"hai" then takashi grabbed the phone. "moshi mo-"

"oi kawamura!!! Ochibi's here in Japan!!"

"huh? Ochibi?"

"ochibi!!! Echizen Ryoma!!!"

"he's here? But where did you-"

"at the burger shop!!!"

"aah…."

"ok I still have to call the others!! Bye!!"

"bye!!"

At the scary face' house…

ring! 

"fshuuu. Moshi mo-"

"kaidoh!!! Ochibi's here!!!"

"ah.. kikumaru-senpa-"

"ochibi, echizen ryoma is here!!!"

"echizen? Here?"

"yes!! He's here!!!"

"but I know he's in-"

"he's here already!!!"

"huh whe-"

"I have to call the others!!! Bye!!!"

At the weird man's house…

ring 

"moshi mo-"

"inui!!! Ochibi's here!!!"

"huh? Do you mean… Echizen?"

"yes!!! Exactly!!!"

"hmm…" _ii data.._

"ok I've gotta call the others!! Bye"

At the 'mother of seigaku's' phone…

ring 

"moshi mo-"

"oishi!!! Ochibi's here!! Momo and I saw him!!!"

"huh? Echizen…here? Oh… yeah!! I heard a news that echizen's not or gone in

America."

"huh? There's a news?"

"hai"

"hmm… by the way… I've need to call the othe-" then kikumaru thought that only one

left."…I mean…I've got to call… tezuka-buchuo about this. Oishi, do you think he would

be interested?"

"i… don't …know…"

"um… eh… oishi…will you do me a favor?"

"huh? What is it?"

"will you be the one to tell buchuo about this?"

"ah?!"

"please oishi!!!"

"haaaah…okay…"

"arigatou gozaimasta oishi-fuku buchuo!!!"

"okay…bye!!"

"bye!!!"

Then kikumaru put his phone in his pocket. " kikumaru senpai, are you done already?"

"hai hai… now momo… let's go home…" "okay"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryoma went in the magazine shops. _Hmm… let's see… oh… here it is!!!_ You would see

a smile on ryoma's face when he found that magazine. Then he quickly turned to the

cashier and paid it. _ Sakuno… I'll find you._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ring! "Moshi moshi"

"ah… tezuka… it's me… oishi…"

"What is it?" tezuka asked with a cold voice(as usual).

"ah…eto… amm… ehem… have you heard the news?"

"about what?"

"about echizen ryoma"

"that he's gone in America?"

"hai"

"yeah, I've heard about it."

"do you know where he is?"

"-"

"did eiji called you a while ago?"

"iie"

"well, according to him, momoshiro and he saw him at the burger shop that they

frequently visit. So that means…he's hear in Japan…"

"Are you sure about it?"

"Betsuni… demo… eiji told me about it…actually… he told all of us about it…"

"what do you mean about 'all of us'?"

"us…the regulars… when we're still in seigaku…"

"ah"

"ah eh… what can you say about it?"

"-"

"ah… okay bye!"

"hn"

_Gosh… Tezuka never change._ Then in anime style, you'll see a large sweat drop on his

head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

knock knock 

"Matte!!" then she opened the door.

"sakuno-chan!!"

"ah! Tomo-chan!!! I've been waiting for you!!"

"let's go!"

At the airport…

sniff sniff " sakuno-chan… don't forget me…"

"Tomo-chan I'm going back… I promise that"

"okay… take care! And oh yeah… don't worry, I already told them that you're going in a

vacation."

"Arigatou gozaimasta Tomo-chan"

_To be continued…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Aah, at last, done! Hey guys please don't forget to review!!! Dude, what do you **

**want to know something about me? If you'll take a look on my profile, you'll see **

**nothing about me. I'm that…lazy. Hehehe, just kidding!!! Oh well, I'm not pushing **

**you to do that. **

**Hey!! Please don't forget to review!!! Arigatou gozaimasta!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mina-san. Please forgive me for very late update. It is because of our final **

**exams. But now… it's over!!!! Wow!!! It's vacation already!!!! Eh... guys **

**please review and review!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the airport…

sniff sniff " sakuno-chan… don't forget me…"

"Tomo-chan I'm going back… I promise that"

"okay… take care! And oh yeah… don't worry, I already told them that you're going in a

vacation."

"Arigatou gozaimasta Tomo-chan"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ah…eh.. eiji… what are we doing here??? And why is everybody here???" oishi

asked with a confused face.

"yeah…" fuji said, as usual, with a smiling face.

"is this a meeting???" kawamura asked

"hai hai hai!!!" kikumaru asked with an annoyed face.

"demo…why are we standing here? Why are we standing in front of this hotel??

Are you waiting for someone?"

"argh momo!! Please explain it to them."

"hai hai kikumaru-senpai… Ehem ehe-"

"just explain!!! Fshhh"

"uresai mamushi!!!"

"want a fight?"

" that's a good ide-"

"hold it you two!!! Momo continue to explain." Oishi cut the two.

"eto… we were waiting for someone here. He is in this hotel. Let's wait for him

here."

"demo, why don't we just wait at the lobby? And also, who is this guy?" oishi

asked.

"to keep him safe from paparazzi" momo answered.

"paparazzi? Who is this???"

"and that's for you to found out!!" kikumaru said.

Fuji and inui are in a curious face. _Hmm… I think iknow who it is._ Then Fuji gave

kikumaru a very curious look. _Nya!!! I think fuji already knew who it is!!!!_

_Eeeh…. I wish Tezuka can be patient. _Then oishi peaked on tezuka's face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryoma is taking his breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. But still, he hides his

identity. He wore his white Fila hat, white jacket, black shorts, and white rubber

shoes.

After ryoma ate, he went outside the hotel to start looking for sakuno. _That _

_magazine is useless. It just tells about the kinds of clothes and how you should _

_pair your clothes properly so that you'll have a perfect outfit. It didn't helped me._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oi eiji we're already standing here for an hour. Who are we waiting for???"

"oishi, just calm down!!!" _Ryoma aren't you going out????_

"eihi who is this guy?!"

"echizen ryoma" Fuji spoke.

"huh?" everybody said in unison except momoshiro, kikumaru and tezuka for as

always, calm and quiet.

"nya fuji!!!"

"momo is that true?!!!"

"hai hai." Momoshiro replied with a low tone.

Everybody was shocked, even tezuka, whose eyes enlarged when he heard

about it. Inui, quickly grabbed his notebook to write the 'data'. "ii data."

Kaiodoh's mouth froze because he is about to say the 'fsshhh' word. Kawamura

is jaw-dropped. And still, fuji is still smiling.

Then they noticed someone who exited the hotel's gates. A guy wearing white

jacket, black shorts and a white cap. "hmm…that hat is familiar. Ah!!! He's here

already!!!"

"Nya!!! Oi oi oi ochibi!!!" then kikamaru ran towards ryoma.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Huh? That weirdo guy again?? And.. oh! he brought company with him. _

_Wait…they were all familiar._

Kikumaru gave ryoma a bear hug. Then momoshiro tapped his head.

"oi!!! Eiji, momo!!! You're putting him in danger!!! Let's find a good place to talk!!!"

then quickly, thay bring ryoma to the nearest safe place…to the Kawamura sushi

restaurant.

All of them took a seat. And there was silence. Everyone is looking at ryoma

and Ryoma, looking at their faces simultaneously. Then when his eyes want on

Tezukas', he was shocked. _Bu-buchuo. Why is he here???_ Then kikumaru began

to speak.

"look's like ochibi doesn't remember you either!"

"huh? Echizen, do you remember us?" oishi asked. Ryoma looked on tezuka.

"only him. I only remember him but not the rest." Everyone was shocked from

what they heard. _Only tezuka??? That's not fair!!!_ Everyone was thinking of it.

Oishi spoke because he saw that everyone's shocked. "eh… maybe, it's because

Tezuka participated a great role in echizen's life…and that's why… he only

remem-"

"huh? That's not fair!!! I'm his closest senpai when he is still with us!!" momoshiro

exclaimed.

"I always gave him a bear hug and call him ochibi!!"

"I gathered his data and gave it to…"

"here taka-san"

"him when he is about to –"

"AAAHH!!! BURNING!!! ECHIZEN!!! I GAVE YOU THE BUFFET COUPON AS

YOUR PRIZE IN BILLIARDS!!!"

"oi echizen!!! How could you forget me????!!!!!"

"fsshh, shaberu na. you're noisy. That's the reason he forgot you"

"oi mamushi, are you looking for a fight? Huh?"

"Oi hold on you two"

"hmm, we have an unfinished match because it rained"

"hn"

"Buchuo, who are they?"

"your senpais at seigaku"

"hmm…"_I can't, really remember them.­_

"leaving already?" fuji asked ryoma

"yeah… I need to find somebody…"

"WHO?" all the people inside asked, except tezuka (as for always)

"just mind your own business."

"oh come on ochibi!!! Don't be shy"

"yeah!!!" oishi exclaimed

"you're not going to leave this place unless you'll tell us"

"BURNING!!! WHO IS IT ECHIZEN!!!! COME ON BABY!!!!"

" argh…fine fine fine. I'm looking for…."

_To be continued…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ah!! At last!!! This chapter is done already!!! And this school year is done **

**also!!!! **

**I'll give you some of my personal information:**

**13 years old, 3rd year high school this coming school year!!! **

**Okay that's only a piece of my information. **

**Ah please don't forget to review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minna!!! Gomen nasai!!! Gomen gomen gomen for VERY VERY late **

**update!!!! Now, I'm back!!! **

**Oi himegimi-sakura…. Even if you'll give them some of my information, you **

**can't give them something REALLY personal.(hehehe) **

**And also, thanks for the reviews!!!! **

**Now, now, the next chapter……**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"you're not going to leave this place unless you'll tell us"

"BURNING!!! WHO IS IT ECHIZEN!!!! COME ON BABY!!!!"

" argh…fine fine fine. I'm looking for…."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oh!! Sakuno!!! You're here already!!! I missed you!!!! How are you?"

"ah I'm okay oba-chan… how about you???"

"here, at your front, still alive and energetic!!! And young!!!"

"-" _young???_ A sweatdrop appeared on sakuno's head.

"why??? What's the matter???"

"n-n-nothing!!"

"okay, lets go home at our mansion…" smirk 

"hai!!"

**After 15 minutes…**

"sakuno, we're her."

"woe!!!!" sakuno was amazed when she saw the mansion.

Sumire lead sakuno at the living room. "stay here first. I'll call them to know you."

"Them?" sakuno was confused.

**After just a few minutes…**

"Okay. This is Sakuno Ryuzaki, my grand daughter. Make sure everything's here

fine. She will be having a vacation here."

"Hai" all the helpers or maids, cook, gardener, etc. said in unison.

"and sakuno, just ask me if you need something."

"hai oba-chan"

Then their conversation continued. Blah blah blah.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HUH?"

"what???"

"you, lookin' fo--- ISTHAT TRUE???"

"it's up to you to believe"

"Nya!!! That cute grand-daughter of Ryuzaki-sensei??? That very popular,

gorgeous model??? Ochibi is IN LOVE!!!! Well actually, I like her too and….."

"So young, so young"

"hmm…ii data…."

"fssshhh"

"did you already found her???"

"I've already told you that I'm LOOKING for her…understood??"

"h-ha-i" oishi answered."

"then, would you mind if we'll help you?"

"I don't mind"

"well, echizen, where did you start?" momoshiro asked

"I thought the magazines would help."

"hehehe… that would not… you should seek help at her LOUD manager"

"who is that??"

"she's…hmmm…uh… to tell the truth, I forgot her name…heheh-"

"fssshhh, giving ideas but doesn't kno-"

"what is it? Mamushi???"

"heh, it looks like you haven't clean up you ears for a very long time. Maybe it's

filled wi-"

"oi mamushi. URESEI!!!"

"WHAT!?"

"heh, looks like I'm not the only one who haven't clean up the ears for a very long

time!!! Huh?"

"YOU!!"

"calm down you two!!!"

"HMPH!!" the two said in unison.

"hmm, I think we should ask horio."

"horio???" all of them, except tezuka, said.

"nya fuji, do you know his number??"

"of course. I even have the number of kachirou and katsuo. I've asked for their

numbers before I graduated at seigaku. I think, inui also have"

"huh??"

"well, better to call them now"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"haaah….. at last!!! I can now sleep!!" after sakuno took a shower, she slept.

…………………

"_where is ryuzaki-sensei?? I'll talk to her about this"_

"_but-"_

"_where is she??"_

"_Ryoma-kun…"_

………………..

Sakuno woke up and moaned. She went in the bathroom to take a shower. Then

she went downstairs to take her breakfast. But there was a little problem. She

was …lost. She was in a mansion, and a very big one. She saw a maid and

asked her.

"ah, excuse me. Ano, where's the way…downstairs? 'cause I'm already…lost"

"please follow me ma'am"

"arigatou"

xxxxxxx

"ohayou sakuno. Your late for breakfast. What happen?"

"ohayou oba-chan. Gomen for being late. You see, as usual, I was lost."

"Oh is that so? Don't worry I'll assign a personal maid for you."

"arigatou oba'chan"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"moshi moshi"

"ah, horio, this is fuji. Do you mind if you come at the kawamura sushi sh-"

"AH FUJI SENPAI!! I'LL GO THERE RIGHT AWAY"

"ah… eh okay. Ja"

"so, is he coming?" oishi asked

"yeah"

"that's good" "so, let's wait for a while"

**After 10 minutes…**

"I'm here!!!"

"oh, horio!!! Come in!!" oishi invited.

"so, why did fuji-senpai invited me here?"

"because we're going to ask you if you know the number of… _who is it again?_...

ah osakada."

"ah my girlfriend?"

"NANI!?"

"ah…hehehe… she's my girlfriend…don't you know that?"

Silence. Everybody was stunned. Then oishi cut it. "and… um, may we have it??"

"ah hai oishi senpai!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"now, sakuno, we have something to discuss."

"What is it oba-chan?"

"It's about…I'm gonna ask you first about…something…"

"about, what?"

"about…" _If she had one I won't push her. I'll respect her feelings._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter done!!! Minna I'll ask you something… did sakuno and ryoma **

**reallykissed in manga? Because I saw one in youtube. **

**Please review and review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! I'm back!!! Dude thanks for the reviews!!! I have nothing to **

**say…really…. Here's chap 9!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"now, sakuno, we have something to discuss."

"What is it oba-chan?"

"It's about…I'm gonna ask you first about…something…"

"about, what?"

"about…" _If she had one I won't push her. I'll respect her feelings._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"here oishi senpai!!"

"uh, eh it's better if you would be the one to call her…"

"ah, hai!!"

XXX

She heard her phone ringing. She picked it up on the table and answered it.

"Moshi moshi"

"ah eh _honey,_" horio spoke a _lovely_ tone when he spoke 'honey'

"what is it?"

"can you come over the kawamura sushi r-"

"why?"

"they have something to discuss with you"

"who do you mean 'they?'"

"just come"

"horio, it's already midnight!! And I'm really tired!! Then you wanted me to come

there??!!! Just make it tomorrow!!!" tomoka yelled that everyone inside the

restaurant can hear.

Ryoma was really getting uneasy in what he had heard. He wanted to find her as

quick as possible. He really missed her. He doesn't know why did he forgot her.

Now, all he wanted is, to see her again and be with her, his beloved sakuno.

He can't help it anymore. All he was hearing was complaints from that girl horio

talking at the phone. "oi matte echizen !!" horio shrieked. Ryoma grabbed the

phone. " oi, whoever you are, just come hear. I needed to talk with you

about…sakuno ryuzaki." Then he ended the conversation.

Everyone were stunned about what just happened. Everyone was thinking that '_is _

_that really ryoma?' or 'is that how sakuno important to him?'_

"ah, eh… ryoma, cool down…"

"hn"

"don't worry, we'll find her"

" "

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"th-that voice sounds familiar. I seems that, I've heard it before." Then she tried

to remember it." Oh it's, ryoma!! And he's looking for sakuno-chan!! What does

he want? Does he wanted to hurt her again? I'll never let that happen to sakuno

again!! After he dumped her!!!" she paused for a moment." Demo… sakuno-chan

still have those feelings for him. She still love him." Then she packed up her

things and went to the meeting place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"okay, while waiting, I'll serve food first!!! Don't worry it will be free" kawamura

told them.

"but, it's already midnight" oishi told him

"nah, it'll be fine with us, right kikumaru senpai?"

"that's right momo!! Now taka, serve the food!!!"

"hai!!!"

Just think about japanese foods. I'm too lazy to write it down.

_After 30 minutes…_

"mina!! I'm here!!!"

"hey!! You're here already!!!" horio yelled.

"so what is it that…" tomoka scanned the room to look for ryoma. "…tha-

omigosh Ryoma!! You're really here!!!"

" "

"what do you want to ask me about sakuno-chan???"

Silence first before he speak. "where is she?"

"huh? Why do you…. Why are you looking for her?"

"none of your business"

"then I won't tell you were is she…"

Silence. The rest just listened to the conversation.

"fine. I'll tell you why. I … I want to see her…again…"

"why do you want to see her?"

"none of your business"

"then NO"

"fine then. I wanted to see her because i…missed her."

"then why do you missed her?"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!!"

"yada"

"I'll crush you."

Tomoka gulp. "fine. she is her relatives at London. And-"

"I'll go"

"oi matte!!! She's coming back!!"

"when?"

"I think, 3 –"

"that's too long. I don't want to wait"

"oi echizen, even if you'll go there, you don't know where it is." Oishi calmed him.

"oi, you, what is the address?"

"I, uh..eh…"

"I know that you know it"

"d-de-mo"

"give it!"

"here." Tomoka gave ryoma a piece of paper that sakuno gave her in case

tomoka want to come.

" what's her cell number?"

"it's behind that paper"

" ". Ryoma checked if it is really there. Then when he saw it, he went out of the

resto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Done!!! **

**Please review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Now in this chapter, something unexpected **

**is going to happen.**

**Here it is!!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll go"

"oi matte!!! She's coming back!!"

"when?"

"I think, 3 –"

"that's too long. I don't want to wait"

"oi echizen, even if you'll go there, you don't know where it is." Oishi calmed him.

"oi, you, what is the address?"

"I, uh..eh…"

"I know that you know it"

"d-de-mo"

"give it!"

"here." Tomoka gave ryoma a piece of paper that sakuno gave her in case

tomoka want to come.

" what's her cell number?"

"it's behind that paper"

" ". Ryoma checked if it is really there. Then when he saw it, he went out of the

resto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"nani!!?? But oba-chan!!!"

"I know you'll be surprised about this"

"oba-chan, why are you so mean…to me"

"no, I just think that you already need someone with you! Like a boyfriend!"

"I don't need one…"

"nande? Because you're still waiting for him?"

"…"

"sakuno," sumire exhaled deeply, " okay, fine I'll let you… until next week…but if

you two did not end up together, you would be the girlfriend of this guy I –"

"nani!!?? You already talked with that _'guy'_ ?! and oba-chan, it's so impossible

that me and ryoma would end up together in just…I uh- I mean… I think he

already forgot me… " sakuno showed a forlorn face after she said the last

sentences.

"ah… eh… sakuno… I know what you feel… but I'm just worried about you"

"worried about…what?"

"that you'll never have a fiancé or even a boyfriend and if that happens, you wont

have your own family!"

"huh?"

"I mean, I just don't want you to be like the others who were already old but

doesn't have their own family"

"…"

"you have hundreds of suitors but you rejected them all!!"

"it's because I don't like them"

"that's it! You don't like any of them because you were waiting for someone

whom you are deeply in love and who is impossible to love you back…I mean…

you know him… that… "

"I know oba-chan…" sakuno said looking down the floor.

"so is it a deal?"

"…a…"

"sakuno!! Deal?"

"fine…deal"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"hmmm… now… tomorrow I'll go…" he lied down." Sakuno, I'll go there… please

be there.

Next day…

ding dong!!! Ding dong!!! Ding ding ding ding ding dong!!! 

"hai hai!!!" ryoma yelled while he was preparing his thing. When he opened the

door…

" nani?"

" oi echizen!" momoshiro scanned his room. "preparing to leave?"

"what do you want?" ryoma glared at him.

"okay, but first, would you mind if you'll let me in?"

"fine, come in"

Momoshiro went in the couch and sit. Ryoma saw something familiar on

momoshiro's paper bag he's holding. Ryoma's head ached. "oi ryoma!! Are you

fine?!" "hai, just tell me what you want" "hai hai"

"before you go, I want to give this things back to you. I don't know why your dad

told me that these things already mine. He gave these to me. I don't know why

would he give me your things."s He pulled a jacket with white and blue colors.

Ryoma read the 'SEIGAKU' word at the back of it. "and sir, with a very

absolutely weak memory, this is our seigaku jer- oi echizen! Are you okay?!"

Ryoma's head is aching hard. _Seigaku, argh!! _Then he remembered something

about seigaku. The place, appearance, their classrooms and tennis court…

"ahhh!!!!" ryoma cried because of the aching. "oi echizen!!"

"i—i… rem-membe-r"

"what are saying?!" momoshiro asked with a very worried face.

"please show me my other things…"

"demo"

"please!!" ryoma yelled still, holding his head with his left hand.

"and this is your shirt, your seigaku uniform our picture and…" momoshiro glance

a second to see if he's still fine. "and also…" he took out another picture and a

ball. " and also the ball and your picture with ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter,

sakuno ryuzaki— oi ryoma!!!"

ryoma felled in his knees at the floor._ Why is my head aching this hard?? What's _

_happening to me?_ "Aaaahhh!!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ryoma, I wonder, how are you today…" Sakuno is in front of a window inside her

room. "could we possibly end up…together? Ryoma, where are you now…"

knock knock "come in"

"ah miss ryuzaki… dinner's ready"

"okay, I'm coming…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momoshiro called oishi. "moshi moshi"

"oishi-senpai!!!"

"ah! Not too loud momo"

"senpai, ryoma, something happened to ryoma!"

"huh? What happened to him!?"

"I don't know, please just go at the hotel we went last time, room 1424"

"okay I'm going there"

Oishi seems to be so worried about ryoma. Momoshiro called the others after he

lay ryoma on the bed. After minutes, oishi came. "what happened!!?" then momo

lead oishi at the bedroom. He touched his forehead to see if he has a fever. "he

doesn't have a fever" "ah eh, senpai, it looks like his head was aching so hard."

"huh?" then momo held oishi the paper bag. "after he saw these things, his head

aches began. I wonder… it's soo weird." Oishi nodded. He get the point. "momo,

have you called the others!" "hai" "good, we need a doctor to see him"

After minutes passed, the others came. "now that you guys were here, please

help us bring ryoma at the hospital"

"huh? Nande?" kawamura asked

"there's something wrong with him"

Then, they went in the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry if updated sooo late… gome gomen gomen gomen!!! But still, hope you like **

**it!!!**

**Please review!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Minna, thanks for the reviews!!! Gomen for the wrong grammars and spellings!!!! I really suck in that area. Argh!!! I'll crush this computer!!!! Its getting crazy!!!! **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After minutes passed, the others came. "now that you guys were here, please

help us bring ryoma at the hospital"

"huh? Nande?" kawamura asked

"there's something wrong with him"

Then, they went in the hospital.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakuno can't sleep that night. _Why can't I sleep? I wanna sleep. But I can't. something _

_bothers me about…ryoma._ She can't really sleep. She thinks about ryoma. She's

worried about him. There were no news about him. And she also have a problem. Of

ryoma and her would not end up together, her life would be ruined. " this whole day," she

sigh," is really, weired." Then she get up from her bed, and sang.

**Dreaming of You**  
Selena

Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star 

That somewhere you are thinking of me too 

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight 

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me 

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you 

Know I'm there (Am I there) 

If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside 

Would you even care 

I just wanna hold you close but so far 

All I have are dreams of you 

So I wait for the day and the courage to say 

How much I love you 

I'll dreaming of you tonight 

'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me 

Ahh-Ahh 

I can't stop dreaming of you 

I can't stop dreaming 

I can't stop dreaming of you 

Late at night when all the world is sleeping 

I stay up and think of you 

And I still can't believe that 

You came up to me and said 

I love you 

I love you too 

I'll be dreaming with you tonight 

'Til tomorrow and for all of my life 

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be 

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

…………

Then after the song finished, she heard a clap. She was shocked that there was

someone besides her inside her bedroom. And more surprised, there were two of them.

It's her…"oba-san! Tohru! What are you doing here?!" she yelled. And by the way, tohru

is her personal maid. I forgot to tell you about that.

"oh… sakuno, you have a very wonderful voice! Why not sing always."

"hai miss ryuzaki, you really have a great voice."

Sakuno blushed with the light shades of red. _Wonderful? Great voice?_ Then she asked

them that…" anyways, why are you in my room? Did you knocked?" "you left the door

open ma'am" "and I was worried about you sakuno that you cant sleep because of what I

told you"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"where am i?" ryoma asked. "and… why are you here?"

"ryoma, you need to see a doctor. I think there's something wrong in you." Oishi

answered.

"Ah!"

"does your head still hurts?"

"hn"

"oi echizen, why can't you remember us when you saw me and kikumaru-senpai again?"

"yah, oi ochibi nande?"

knock knock 

Oishi opened the door. "ah sir! Come in!" The doctor entered. " based on the results, he

has an…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oyasumi nasia sakuno"

"oyasumi nasai ma'am"

"oyasumi nasai oba-chan and tohru"

Then sakuno slept already.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NANI?" everybody was surprised about what they heard.

"what? Since when?" momoshiro asked the doctor"

"ah it looks like it's already a very long time ago…"

"echizen! Do you already know that before?"

Ryoma did not answered. His thoughts were playing. He's very confused. _Why haven't _

_they tell me!!?? Why did they keep this a secret. Oyaji!!! Maybe you told oka-san not to _

_tell me about this!!! _He was really thinking about this._ And also, is this the reason why he _

_gave my things to momo-senpai? But why would he? Wait… did I just say…momo-_

_senpai?? _Ryoma was surprised. Then he looked at them one by one.

First he looked at momoshiro. "momo-senpai…" he spoke briefly. Momoshiro was

surprised. _He remembered me?_ Then he looked at he guy with a bandana and with a

scary looking face. "kaidoh-senpai…" then, his eyes traveled. He saw a man with a

rectangle eye glasses and has a short spiky hair. "inui-senpai…" then he looked at the

tall man beside him. "kawamura-senpai…" after that, he saw the always smiling guy and

was called 'tensai'. "fuji-senpai…" fuji was shocked that it made his eyes appear(a/n like

when he plays tennis). And his eyes traveled further, and he saw a guy near the doctor.

"kikumaru-senpai…" Then he saw a guy then he looked at the man beside him." Oishi-

senpai…" then the last man beside oishi, the one that he could only remember, "tezuka-

buchuo…"

There was a very long silence. Maybe because all of them were surprised. "echizen!!!!

You…you… already… remember…..!!!!" ryoma nodded. "nya!!! Ochibi!!!! Honto? Honto?

That's great!!!! Sugoi!!! You already recovered!!!!"

Then the noise began. Questions began like "really you already remembered us?" and

so forth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whew!!! Done!!! This story would nearly end already!!! **

**Hope you like it!!! Please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**yo dani, here's the next chapter!!! And also guys, thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry for the wrong grammars. Sorry because I suck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own P.o.T !!!! if I do, it's going to be sakuno and ryoma sakuno and ryoma, sakuno and ryoma….**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a very long silence. Maybe, because they were surprised. "echizen!!!!

You…you… already… remember…..!!!!" ryoma nodded. "nya!!! Ochibi!!!! Honto? Honto?

That's great!!!! Sugoi!!! You already recovered!!!!"

Then the noise began. Questions began like "really you already remembered us?" and

so forth.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_sakuno…I promise!!! We will be together forever…I will never ever leave you _

_again…please believe me… sakuno…I love you…"_

_sakuno was startled from what he heard. She answered back with a confused face._

"_why sakuno, I told you I love you, isn't that hard to believe?"_

"_ryoma… I love you too but…."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Then, he remembered something. "uh!!! My flight!!!" then the others remembered that he

had a flight. Then his senpai-tachi helped him to get out the hospital, bring his things,

drive him safely through the airport, etc.

When they reached the airport, they were saying their goodbyes at ryoma.

"echizen ganbatte!!"

"echizen, take care, be careful"

"ganbatte!"

"echizen, don't let your guard down"

Then ryoma replied. "arigatou gozaimasta minna." Then, he departed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_sakuno, everything's fine now, but why reject me? You said that you love me too, but _

_why do you---"_

"_ryoma-kun, I just don't want to be hurt again."_

"_but sakuno, I promise!!!"_

"_ryoma-kun…."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sakuno…_ryoma was thinking about sakuno the whole trip. He was hoping that she won't

reject him, after what he did in the past. He was just hiding his feelings at her because

he was too shy to show it. But now, he already have the courage to tell her. While his

thoughts were traveling, something brought him back in reality. A stewardess is looking at him very often. _Oh no! wait where's my cap…ah there! _ryoma wore his cap.(Not the fisherman's hat okay!) then he pretended coughing like an old man. Then the stewardess avoided him. _This girl should be fired. What if I'm really coughing? And an old man?_ Then he just looked outside the window. _Sakuno…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"good morning miss ryuzaki" tohru greeted her um let's say, madam. She pulled the red silk curtains to allow the sun's rays enter the room. "uh am, good morning too tohru. Ah eh… I haven't heard you knock." Sakuno told her but still thinking about her dream. " ah eh I'm so sorry miss ryuzaki but I heard something fell. So I immediately opened the door and I saw," she was starting to giggle ", I saw you lying on the floor. You fell" then sakuno looked at her bed. " ah I fell," she blushed a little ", again…clumsy me" then she smiled. "aw ma'am, you're really so cute, I wish you're my little sister." Then sakuno stood up. "and, oh!" tohru's eyes widened as if she was really surprised. " you're more beautiful today!" then sakuno smiled small. "ah, there you are again, teasing me. What's in my face?" "none! I'm telling the truth! Or maybe you've put something on your face before you sleep?" "I don't put something on my face" "oh anyways, your grandmother's waiting for you." "Okay, I'm coming"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" hey guys, do you think we should help him?" momo asked. "yeah I think we should, daro? Oishi?"

The rest of the 'legendary seigaku regulars' are in kawamura's restaurant. oishi sighed. _If I would agree, how about tezuka?_ Then he glanced at tezuka. Tezuka replied with a 'what' face. Oishi nodded his head and raised an eyebrow. Tezuka got the message. He replied with a 'yes' face with a shrug.

"pssst! Oi momo, are those two talking?" kikumaru whispered on momoshiro's ear. Momoshiro shrugged saying 'no'. "hmm I see…weird"

"okay… let's go!" oishi declared. " oi!! Minna !!! this is going to be ' help ryoma echizen find his lover operation!!!"

"yeah!!!"

"let's go"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ah moshi moshi tomo-chan" tomoka raised an eyebrow.

"sakuno-chan? Wow it's a great thing you called!! I have something to tell you!!"

"me too…" she replied with a low tone.

"ah sakuno-chan, are you sick?"

"iie, please continue."

"hmmm, you go first…"

"tomo-chan… "

She explained everything what her grandmother told her. At first tomoka was flabbergasted then she was calmed because she knows that ryoma would find her but then…

"NANI??? IS THAT TRUE???"

"yap"

Then tomoka started babbling that sakuno could not understand. "gosh, ryoma should find you as soon as possible so that you would not be forced to have a fiancé that you didn't know and….."

"ah tomo-chan? What are you talking about? I can't understa—"

"oh nooooooooooo!!!!" I have a meeting sakuno!!!! Boss is coming!!! I'll just call you!!! Bye!!!"

"ah bye…" she replied weakly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oh no oh no!!! what am I going to do?????? Ah report it to senpai oishi. Yah… right…" tomoka is really worried about sakuno. She swiftly called oishi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"guys, ready?" he asked the others. "yeah!!!" then after a few seconds, his phone rang.

" Oishi, who is it? Is it ochibi?" "nah, osakada" then he answered it.

"moshi moshi"

"waaah!!! Oishi senpai!!!! I have something to tell you very very important!!!!"

"calm down. A-and please lower your voice."

" I cant calm myself. This is very important!!!"

"what is it?"

"it's about sakuno"

"ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter?" this made the regulars listen to the discussion. They told oishi to turn it to speaker mode.

"yeah"

"what happened?" momo asked.

"ah eh she is in trouble!!"

"nani?"

"her oba-san gave her a week to look or to get ryoma. If not her life would be ruined!!!"

"what do you mean?" this time, fuji asked.

"I mean, if sakuno and ryoma did not end up together, her oba-san would force her be with a guy that she doesn't know!!! Six days are left!!! If ryoma would not find her early, she would be engaged with a guy who is a total stranger to her!!!!"

Silence. Everyone seems worried.

"senpai-tachi, please, help them!!"

"don't worry osakada. We're going there right away."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time, nobody really recognize him. He told the manager (again) to keep quiet. He gave her a 'shut your mouth or you'll die' glare.

After checking in the hotel. He took out the paper that tomoka gave her. _How would I go _

_there? I'm not familiar here. I've never been here before. _Then he looked at the back of the paper. _Her cell number. Is she still awake?_ He nervously dialed her number. His hands were wiggling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was playing with her cell phone. _Hmmm, I'm soo bored._ Then her phone was drained._ Better charge it. _Then a knock from the door came. "ma'am, dinner's ready!"

Then she sigh. "coming!" then she hurriedly went at the living room.

Then off they go. She told tohru to watch out for her phone so that it would not be over-charged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hmmm, her phone's drained. Better call her next time. _Then he lied down and sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Done! Hey I have one question. (please don't laugh pleeeeaaaazzzee!) what is a beta reader? Really I don't know that. Please review!!! Please I'm begging you!!! puppy eyes, chibi mode **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo guys thanks for the reviews!!! i want to finish this story before school year starts...again...(sigh) **

**anyways, here's the next chapter!!! hope you like it!!!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After checking in the hotel. He took out the paper that tomoka gave her. _How would I go there? I'm not familiar here. I've never been here before. _Then he looked at the back of the paper. _Her cell number. Is she still awake?_ He nervously dialed her number. His hands were wiggling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was playing with her cell phone. _Hmmm, I'm soo bored._ Then her phone was drained._ Better charge it. _Then a knock from the door came. "ma'am, dinner's ready!"Then she sigh. "coming!" then she hurriedly went at the living room.

Then off they go. She told tohru to watch out for her phone so that it would not be over-charged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hmmm, her phone's drained. Better call her next time. _Then he lied down and sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"hmmm, sakuno?"

"yap?"

"have you seen him?"

"who?"

"who?" sumire raised her right eyebrow. "you don't know 'who' am i talking about? hmm, sakuno, you forgot HIM? nah, i thought you _love_ him?"

_right, oba-san's always like this. Torturing me._ "hmmm, i don't wanna remember that. please oba-san"

"oooookaaay"

They ate silently. _Ryoma..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"come on ryoma, answer your phone!!!!" momoshiro mumbled.

"maybe he's already asleep" kawamura protested.

"yeah... he's been in a very long day today." fuji told them.

"fsshhh, or maybe because the 'very loud guy' is calling him, so he doesn't want to answer it."

"what is it? mamushi?"

"until now you haven't clean your ears yet?"

"NANI!!!?

"exuse me sir, please lower your voice. You're waking the other people whose sleeping." the stewardess told them.

"ah gomen nasai" they said in unison.

They were already inside the plane. And, yeah, Tezuka's with them. "uhh, i'm getting dizzy" momo said while a guy heard him and his eyeglasses flashed. "hmm, momoshiro, wanna try my new improve ishimizu combined with aozu and akazu hyper remix? Maybe it'll stop your dizziness."

momoshiro sweat dropped. _Duh, it can cause my dizziness worse and it can cause me to vomit or even…DIE!!!!! . _"ah eh.. no thanks inui-senpai..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oyasumi-nasai, ma'am"

"oyasumi-nasai, tohru" then tohru closed the door. _eto, hmm, i'm not yet sleepy. Ah! play games again! yes! no no no no...not a good idea. _then she remembered something that tomoka told her.

**flashback...**

_"sakuno-chan!!! what's that!!"_

_"nani?"_

_"wha-- did you not sleep?!! you have eye bugs!!! and you have a pictorial today!!! boss would be unhappy is she saw your face like that!!!"_

"_Gomen nasai tomo-chan. I can't sleep last night"_

"_if you cant sleep just think about something that's hard to think"_

"_huh?"_

"_for example, you watched or read a crime that's not yet solved. Think of ways how to solve it. But make sure it's hard to solve."_

"_I don't like it…" sakuno whispered but still tomoka heard it_

"_okay, just open your eyes, but still blink, stay awake and you'll sleep"_

"_are you sure?"_

"_come on sakuno, trust me!!!"_

"_okay"_

**End of flash back**

So she did what tomoka told her. _Stay awake and you'll sleep._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the short chapter!!! But still I'm hoping for your reviews!!! **

**Ja!!! And also sorry for late update!!! I have computer problems here!!! Gomen **

**gomen gomen. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!!! I'm back!!! And I forget, Melissax3, I'd decided to change the story about your past question in why did ryoma forgot sakuno. Hehehe, I think you already know why. Gomen gomen.**

**Here's next chappie!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own P.o.T. I wish I do.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**flashback...**

_"sakuno-chan!!! what's that!!"_

_"nani?"_

_"wha-- did you not sleep?!! you have eye bugs!!! and you have a pictorial today!!! boss would be unhappy is she saw your face like that!!!"_

"_Gomen nasai tomo-chan. I can't sleep last night"_

"_if you cant sleep just think about something that's hard to think"_

"_huh?"_

"_for example, you watched or read a crime that's not yet solved. Think of ways how to solve it. But make sure it's hard to solve."_

"_I don't like it…" sakuno whispered but still tomoka heard it_

"_okay, just open your eyes, but still blink, stay awake and you'll sleep"_

"_are you sure?"_

"_come on sakuno, trust me!!!"_

"_okay"_

**End of flash back**

So she did what tomoka told her. _Stay awake and you'll sleep._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"nani? You're here with company?"

"yeah, we're here to help you!"

"huh?"

"echizen, you need to see her as soon as possible there's something you really need to know very urgent!!!"

"what is it?"

"it can't be just discuss in a phone call or text, we need to meet."

"doko?"

"where are you know?"

"hotel"

"where is it? Give me the address."

And so he did gave them the address. _Something VERY important? About HER?_

"ja" momo ended the call.

It's still very early in the morning, but ryoma managed to wake up early.(a/n: waah!!! That's new!!!) He wanted to start early to look for her. He ordered breakfast from the hotel and asked them to bring it in his room. But thank goodness, the guy who brought it (I think it's the chef) didn't recognize him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NOOOO!!!!" sakuno shouted.

"ma'am!!! Ma'am!!!" tohru's shaking her arms to wake her up. "NOO!!!" then suddenly, she get up from her bed. "ma'am, it's okay now, it's just a dream." Tohru's looking at her intently. She's sweating very hard, her face' looks really shocked or scared that looks like someone died in front of her. She breath so hard. She looked pale. Then all of a sudden, she cried. "no, that's not going to happened…no please…don't…" she's sobbing. Tohru's tapping her back softly to stop her from crying. "hush, ma'am, it's just a dream. It's over." Then sakuno looked at her questionly. "just a dream?" then she sighed." No you're wrong. It's not just a dream. That dream is telling me something. I think it's a sign." Silence. Then tohru broke it. " well ma'am, I think you need to take shower already and take your breakfast! Your grandmother would wonder why are you not yet downstairs. Then, she did what she said. "hai"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"now, what is it that I needed to know very important that has something to do with her?"

"ryoma, five days are left. You should find her as soon as possible."

"mom-senpai, I don't understand" ryoma said raising his left eyebrow.

"momoshiro, I think we should start at the beginning." Oishi told him. Then momo nodded.

" do you remember ryuzaki-sensei? Sakuno ryuzaki's grandmother?" ryoma nodded." Well she said something to her granddaughter. Sensei told her that she was worried about her. Worried about not having a family or even just a fiancé. I know this sounds that it sucks but you need to know this." Then ryoma gave momoshiro a 'continue' look. Then momoshiro continued about the most important part.

"so, five days are left." Ryoma remained silent. _Five days? What? Five days are left? How will I find her in five days?_ Then, momoshiro spoke. "that's why we're here, to help you." Then ryoma said, with a serious face," arigato senpai-tachi. Arigatou gozaimasta" then, oishi spoke," so, let's begin!"

_So, she still love me. _Then ryoma smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"sakuno, we will attend in a formal party at Saturday. You may go shopping this week. And if possible, find him if you want."

"oba-chan!"

"gomen gomen"

Then she continued eating. _What's the possibility that I would find ryoma? Duh, if ever that I'll find him, what am I going to do then? argh!!!_ Then she continued eating. Then, she heard her oba-san speak. "and also, on Friday, you'll come with me to get the place' address." "do I really need to?" "yes, and we'll buy you clothes" "why not know? Tomorrow?" "I have something to do. Friday is only my free time. And since you're hiding yourself from paparazzi, I can't just ask you to go there to get the address and buy your clothes." Then sakuno smirked. "yeah, right"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days passed, still, he haven't seen her. Oh yeah, he had seen her, at the billboards wearing different clothes. _Sakuno, where are you? Argh!! Your phone's always off when I'm calling, now, two days left!! And I think osakada haven't tell you yet that I'm SEARCHING for you! I'll really crush her!!!_ Then she finished his lunch. "oi echizen, don't hurry. Eat properly." "hn"

They were eating outside the resto because it would irritate everyone inside the room because of the noisiness of his company.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so, mrs. Ryuzaki, tomorrow's the party! Right?"

"yup"

"and I believe that you will bring your granddaughter with you"

"yeah. Please, don't-"

"don't worry."

"so, you two are going to shop?"

"yup, I'll buy sakuno a gown."

"sakuno-san, is it okay if I'll go with you two?"

"yup" she smiled sweetly

"okay, please just wait for me there. I'll just tell my staff to send the confirmation letters. I would like to make Mrs. Ryuzaki's party to be a great day."

After hearing what hanamura said, sakuno looked at her oba-san. "oba-chan? It's YOUR party?"

"yeah, I would like to just relax for a while." Then sumire smirked. _Oba-san, please don't do anything to me. It's the last day that…that…._ She felt that someone's tapping her arm. "Sakuno? Sakuno? Let's go!" "ah eh.. Hai!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the mall, wearing a hat that looks like a fisher man's hat with printed pink flowers, Sakuno remembered something.

" ah! I haven't call tomo-chan! Better call her now." Then she dialed her number.

"sakuno-chan! What's up? What are you doing?"

"am eh, shopping for the party."

"party?"

"yeah, on Saturday, there would be a formal party"

"Saturday? That's the last day!" _oh noo!! Maybe sensei will introduce sakuno to the guy!! I heard ryoma haven't found her yet._ "sakuno-cahn!! Please give me the address!!"

"why?"

"oh please just give me. Pleeaasse" _it's better for her to not know. I want it as a surprise._

"okay" after giving it, "what time?" " ah eh, 8 pm" "oh arigato! Ja"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"moshi moshi"

"momo-senpai!! I have something to tell you!!"

"nani?"

After listening at her. He announced it to the others. "and ryoma, you need to come. Now, we'll buy you clothes"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yay! Chappie done!!! Sorry for the wrong grammars!! Gomen!!! And I think after this story I'm going to make a ryoma sakuno oneshot. Please review!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back!!! Thanks for the reviews especially you dani. You know, I've just change the story. This story would really reach 20+ chapters originally. But I school starts again. I wont have the time to continue the story.**

**So, enough for the story, I mean, my story. Let's proceed to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: duh, I don't own it. If I do, I'll make ryoma and sakuno to end up.**

0o0o0o0

"moshi moshi"

"momo-senpai!! I have something to tell you!!"

"nani?"

After listening at her. He announced it to the others. "and ryoma, you need to come. Now, we'll buy you clothes"

0o0o0o0

"huh?" Sumire heard her phone ringing. She was alone in a corner looking for some jewelries. Sakuno is with Hanamura looking for gowns at the different store. _Tezuka? What's the reason?_ Then she answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Ryuzaki-sensei, it's me, Tezuka"

"oh! Tezuka!! Why did you call me?"

"sensei, I have something to tell you"

"what is it?"

"Echizen, He's looking for her. The news reached our ears."

"huh? How?"

"because her bestfriend told us"

"since when did ryoma started looking fro her?"

"I don't know"

"oh" _so, he's looking for her. I wonder if he'll find her in time._

"sensei, can we come in your party this Saturday?"

"you also knew about that?"

" hai"

"of course you ca---wait, RYOMA's with you? You said 'we' "

"We, the past seigaku regulars"

"nani? And also, how can you come? You guys were in Japan!"

"iie. We're here, in London."

"nani????" she's shocked 

" so, can we?"

"sure. And also Tezuka, please don't tell ryoma that you called me. He'll kill me"

"hai"

phone call ends 

0o0o0o0

Saturday, 8 pm

"thank you for coming here, minna. Please, enjoy the party" Sumire ended her speech. She went back on her sit and surprised that Sakuno is still not present. _Maybe she's at comfort room._ Then she smirked. Then something reminded her. _Oh, are they here already?_ And speaking of them…

0o0o0o0

"oi echizen!!! Faster!!! We're late!!!" Momoshiro yelled while fixing his neck tie. _I wish ann's here to fix this thing._ " oi, momo, move!!! You're stepping on my shoe lace!!!" kikumaru yelled while pulling the lace.

"nya, ochibi!!, your necktie's unruly!!!"

"never mind, let's go!!!"

They were going to ride a van. "ah eh, tezuka, do you think it's right if we let taka-san drive???"

"we're late. We need a fast driver." Then oishi sweat dropped.

0o0o0o0

_Sakuno, where are you???_ 40 minutes passed and she's still not there. Then she noticed that Hanamura's also missing. _Hanamura, what did you do to her??? You're late!!_ Then she called Hanamura.

0o0o0o0

"Oh sakuno my dear, you're so beautiful!!!" then, sakuno smiled. "oh very well. Let's go, your grand mother's looking for you" " hai"

They were walking at the hallway through the big room in where the party's held. While Hanamura opened the door….

0o0o0o0

_Oh she's here. _Sumire grabbed the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special guest tonight," she pointed her left hand at the door. ", Sakuno Ryuzaki, my grand daughter."

Everyone inside the room were shocked. Then suddenly, an applause entered her ears. Sumire could see the shocked expression on Sakuno's face. _Oba-chan!!! Why?!!! _Then she saw cameras heading her way.

Sakuno was wearing a baby pink, off shoulder gown. There were some silver colors shining from the waist through the end of the skirt. The nearer it reached the end of the skirt, the more silver colors are. Her hair was braided not tight at the back and she laid it hang at her right shoulder. Her bangs were a little curly that made some hairs to fly away. Her lips were color strawberry. And about the make-up??? She's not wearing any.

Then for the audience not to be disappointed with her shocked face, she smiled, sweetly. Then here it comes, people who wants to talk to her. _Well, hers it comes._ She thought.

0o0o0o0

"NANI?? It's traffic!!!!" momoshiro yelled. Ryoma 's looking outside the window. "Momo-senpai, please give me the address. "what do you think you'll going to do? Run?" "we don't have much time." "fine, here" "arigatou" then he opened the door, making sure he will not hit the other car.

0o0o0o0 

"okay, everyone, I know many of you are already hungry, so, lets eat." Sumire announced. Then the people around sakuno disappeared one by one. "oh, I'll get something to eat, by sakuno" some ladies were saying these words. _Oh arigatou oba-chan. _ Then unknowingly, she walked out on the room.

_Mou, were am I going to?_ Then something flashed on her eyes while walking. _Tennis courts?? Why are there tennis courts here?_ But still, she went there.

0o0o0o0

_Sakuno, please wait for me. _He was still running and sweating. _Argh, why is it very traffic? Maybe because of he party. _Then he looked at his watch. _What!!! 10:30 already????!!!! _this made him run faster.

0o0o0o0

_45 minutes passed….._

She was walking around the tennis courts. Then she sat down at the bench. She remembered the first time she tried to play tennis. Then, she remembered the first time she saw him. _Ryoma-kun…. _ She giggled when she remembered the time when she drew ryoma's face on a ball. _He saw it, I wonder what's his reaction when he saw it._

Then, she remembered her dream. Ryoma died. In front of her. She can't remember it well. All she could remember is that a truck hit Ryoma because she pushed him. She pushed him because she rejected him. _That would NEVER happen!!!!_ She screamed in her mind.

0o0o0o0

"Ryuzaki-san, sakuno, she's missing" Hanamura whispered at Sumire's ear. Then she whispered back. " don't worry, she's fine" "okay"

0o0o0o0

He already reached his destination. _It's already 11:45, where is she???_ He thought while she's scanning the people inside the room but still making sure he's nit noticed by somebody. With the help of his sharp eyes, he knew that she's not inside the room. _Maybe outside._

0o0o0o0

After kicking that nightmare out of her mind, she saw a tennis racket and ball under the bench, she grabbed it and walk through a wall. _I wonder if it became more worst._ Then she began serving. _Hmm, not bad._ Then she saw a clock then she read the time. 11:55. Then she thought that it is the last day. But she still continued serving to forget about it. _Sayounara, Ryoma…_

0o0o0o0

Then, he ended up looking at the tennis courts. He was looking at it when something caught his attention. Then he smiled. But after looking on his watched he hurried running at her.

0o0o0o0

"itai!!" she mumbled when she missed the ball and it hit her right cheek. Ad because of her shoes heels, she fell down. Touched her cheek. "oba-san will be mad when she knew that I hurt myself"

"not only her" she was stunned when she heard a voice. A very familiar voice. Then she looked back when she saw a figure standing at her back.

"mada mada dane, sakuno"

Then, someone's voice entered her mind. A very familiar voice. Then she turned her head to see who the guy is. "Ryo-ryoma?"

He offered his hand and sakuno lay her hand over it. Then Ryoma helped her to stand up. "why are you here?" "searching for you" "huh?" sakuno was shocked. _SEARCHING…. for me?"_

" why, aren't you glad that I'm here?"

"of course I am. But I'm just wondering." (They were still holding hands, ok?)

" because, I …i—"

" because you…what?"

Then ryoma looked down then accidentally, he saw the time. _What!!! 11:59???!!!_ Then he looked straight at sakuno. Eye to eye. It made them blush.

"Sakuno, i…i…I love you"

Sakuno was surprised. " what?"

"you heard it. I said I love you. Is that hard to believe? Do you love me too?"

Then suddenly remembering her dream, that she thought it was a sign, she replied him. " yes ryoma, I love you too" then she smiled. Then, they hugged each other. While hugging, suddenly, the lights at the tennis courts opened, and they heard people shouting, like cheering for them and an applause. Of course, both of them were surprised! "what is this?" they both said.

Then, an old woman, walked through them. "congratulations!!! You made it in time!!!"

"yo echizen congrats!!!" momo shouted.

"hurray for ochibi! Hurray for sakuno!!!" kikumaru is shouting while jumping.

"oba-chan, you made this?" sakuno asked.

"yup. All of this. Even the 'guy' that I'm telling you doesn't exist. Tohru also knew about this. We kept your phone always off so that Ryoma cant call you" then after hearing this, ryoma glared at sumire. Sumire gulped. " but still, it is a happy ending! You two are now together! I just wanted you to be together so I made all of these things" then she smiled at sakuno.

Ryoma and sakuno looked each other. Sakuno smiled sweetly. Ryoma-kun. Then Ryoma grab her waist. " sakuno," then sakuno laid her arms around ryoma's neck. Then ryoma put his left hand on sakuno's head then he pushed her head to meet his lips with hers. Then, a kiss came.

This made the people scream more. Flashes of camera's were capturing their scene, but they don't care. They were ready to be interviewed by the media. Then they broke the kiss.

"I love you ryoma"

"I love you too sakuno"

**xXowariXx**

**yay!! It's done!! Whew! I did have a hard time on the last part!!! Hope you enjoyed the story!!! **

**Thanks for reading my story!!! GREAT thanks, really. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!**

**And hey, please watch these out, I might change my pen name. I can't still think of a new one. But still be alert.**

**Once again, THANK YOU!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Minna-san! I think this should be the epilogue. Truly, don't know how to end this!!! And honestly, I don't know what an epilogue is! But for you…Dani, I'll try it. Enjoy reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: I.DONT.OWN.PRINCE OF TENNIS!!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Sakuno and Ryoma are now in Japan…**_

"It's a very big day for us, right?"

"yeah"

Ryoma and Sakuno are now… ding dong .

"I'll go" he smiled at her.

When he opened the door…

"BURNING!!! HURRAY FOR THE NEWLY WEDS!!!! " kawamura exaggerated while holding his gift round and round.

"kawamura…senpai? Why are you here?" then someone appeared at kawamura's back. A guy with a red hair.

"Nyah!!! O'chibi!!!!" he smiled with a 'peace' fingers.

"Nah, Eiji, you should stop saying that. Look, he's already married." Fuji popped from somewhere.

"Kawamura-senpai, Kikumaru senpai…Fuji-senpai? Hey, choto mate, don't tell me you're with the others!" ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Everyone surprised ryoma. _What! Until here! The wedding just finished!! We should be resting now!!!_

Ryoma and Sakuno stayed in a hotel. Tomorrow, they're going in Paris for their…you know…

"oi, Echizen! Would you like to let us in?" Momoshiro asked.

"yada"

"NA-"

"ryoma, who's there?" a sweet, lovely voice rang their ears. "sa-sakuno! Get back to bed"

"whoa,--?"

"For your information, we are about to SLEEP and SLEEP only" Ryoma gave them a death glare. (a/n: it's a note for you ecchi brains!!!!)

Sakuno chuckeld. "Ryoma , why don't you let them in!"

"..be thankful…" then ryoma turned to them, his back facing them. " come in"

"WAAHH!! Ryuzaki-san!!! Arigatou gozaimasta!! Arigatou….." kikumaru run towards sakuno and was about to give her a bear hug. But instead of giving it to her, he hugged and bumped on the wall.

"aaahhh!!! Ochibi…so…mean…" and kikumaru gave him a puppy face with watery eyes but, it looks like a cat.(a/n:like in tenipuri)

"That doesn't have an effect on me" Ryoma, hugging Sakuno as if like he does not want to give her to anyone. Sakuno giggled. Ryoma blushed then he let go of her gently.

"I'll make some tea" she said.

Everyone sat on the couch. Then someone door belled. Ryoma opened the door. "Ry-ryuzaki sensei?"

Everyone's eyes looked at Sumire. "hohoho, (an: now that sound like santa clause) everybody's here? Where's Sa-"

"here's the-oba-chan!!!" she almost dropped the tray by surprise. But fortunately, it didn't fell.

"oh, there you are" sumire entered the room while Ryoma stared with disappointment. _What! She's here also!_

"why are you all…here?" Ryoma asked. "Why? Because she's your wife now you'll not share her to us?"

"What do you mean…_baa-chan_…" he gave a soft tone in the word baa-chan.

Sumire just smirked. She didn't mind his question. She faced sakuno. "Sakuno dear, tomorrow we will fetch you two here." "hai"

Sumire sat on the couch. "Ryoma, I bet you still have a lot more things that you didn't know about her."

"hn"

"well, do you know something about her voice?"

" "

"she's a---"

"oba-chan!!!!"

"a good singer"

Silence.

"is that true ryuzaki-san?" fuji asked.

"ah---eh…eto"

"I know"

Everyone looked at ryoma. "Really?"

"Really"

"since when?"

"since we're in junior high"

"I can't remember a thing about singing in front of you!"

"yeah you're right, not in front of me. I heard her at the roof not knowing that I'm there."

Silence. The regulars could feel the tension between the two. Sakuno kept silent. She too doesn't know about that. No, she doesn't know that Ryoma's there when she sang at the roof. She could still remember it.

"ah…eto… tea's getting cold!" oishi manage to break the silence. "Oh, very well" Sumire smirked.

After hours of talking, they didn't noticed that sakuno's already sleeping. " oh, our cute princess have been sleeping already" Fuji said.

"Oh, and that means we need to go. Minna, ikzu!" oishi ordered.

After they left, Ryoma scooped sakuno with his arms, bridal style. He walked inside the bedroom then he kneeled on the bed, laying her down gently. He didn't want to wake her up. Then, he lie beside her and he wrapped his arms on her waist. His mouth near her ear.

"sakuno, I love you"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**It's done!!! Well, not really a good chapter, but, I hope you like it!!! **

**To those who were hoping for me to create a new story, well to inform you, I can't…yet. Dude, I have tons ofassignments everyday!! And on Saturday, I'm going in a youth ministry and comes home late. I can't manage to wake up early on Saturdays because I'm…lazy to get up? Well, never mind. And on Sundays we have so many activities to do. But good thing I have time to write this chapter.**

**And please, watch out for my next fic!!! **

**Thank you very much!!!!**

**Please don't forget to review!!!**

**Press this button**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**V**


End file.
